Guinea Pig Dilemma
by SephyInABox
Summary: Reincarnation gone wrong! How wrong, you ask? Just take a look at the title. How will they get out of this one? (GV)


**~Note~**  Well, what a surprise.  Kayomie and I (BeBeBlu009) decided to write a fan fic together!

BeBeBlu009: It all happened during… um… I don't exactly remember.  But I know it was during school.  Most of our ideas come during school.  OK, whatever.  Just read the story and tell us what you think.  A.K.A. R&R!

Kay: Yeah, R&R!!!!  Oh… And enjoy!!  ^_~

~~*~~

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Dragon Ball Z; we only own the plot… as well as an 'N Sync blow up chair, but let's not go there.  ^__^;

~~*~~

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning of the End

The suns morning rays slanted in through Son Gohan's window and onto the twin sized bed, which was currently occupied by a sleeping figure. The baby blue sheets rustled slightly as the eighteen-year-old boy exhaled. Gohan's sleep was disturbed when a narrow beam of light slowly mad it's way up along the covers to Gohan's face.

His eye twitched slightly as the narrow beam of light forced the tired Saiyan to throw off his covers.  He cursed to sun while blinking the sleep from his eyes.  He yawned and began to adjust his eyes to his surroundings.

He looked around his room.  It was small, but comfortable for one person.  It had creamy white walls, a single white window fromed with pale blue curtains, a small oak desk in the northeast corner of the room, where a computer was hidden beneath piles of papers, and a dark redwood dresser where an averaged sized mirror was placed.

A furry, dark blue rug rested in the center of the small room.  And of course, a large tall bookcase that rested against thee wall near his bed.  Every student needs a large, tall bookcase.  (Oy!)

_Today's the day_, he thought happily to himself as he paced over to his dresser and quickly put on his school attire.  Today was the day when he would finally ask Videl Satan, the raven-haired blue-eyed girl (not to mention the girl of his dreams) out on a date.  It had taken him nearly three whole days to summon up all of his nerve and courage to ask her out… scratch that… to even think of asking her out.

That was how powerful (and intimidating -_-;) she wasa to young Gohan.  Not Cell, Frieza, or even Vegeta could get him _this_ worked up.  So, he was happy and a tad bit relieved that today he would _finally_ get it over with and ask her out.

Of course he had a reason to be flustered about asking the girl out (as if this being a first real date wasn't reason enough).  He had seen Videl, on countless occasions, turn down Sharpner and others; he hoped that she would at least consider his pride at stake and wouldn't do that to him.

That would be almost as terrible as if some alien that looked nearly identical to his father had planted a seed that would grow a giant tree to suck up all the energy from the Earth.

Wait, did that happen?  Curse those "Dragon Ball Z" movies that have no connection to the show.  Oh, never mind.

Anyway, he had also seen thee glances she threw his way as if trying to tell him _"I like you, will you ask me out _ALREADY_!"_  It made his heart beat tens times faster than it already was beating, which was pretty damn fast when he was around her.

Unfortunately, he had also caught the glances that seemed to say, _"Son Gohan, what the HFIL are you _HIDING_?  If you don't tell me, I'll find out for _myself!_"_  And the icy glares -_-;.  But other than that, everything was fine.  Just fine.

And sometimes, she would stretch her arm right across his, just so they would make contact.  Of course she had a cover up.  Papers were being passed around the room.

She would even gently brush past him to get to her locker, which was right beside his, in a teasing manner.

This could only mean one thing…

"SON GOHAN! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS _INSTANT_," the voice that was unmistakably Chi Chi's screeched, "OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" After a short pause, the voice added, "AND _NO_ BREAKFAST!" 

Gohan visibly winced as his mother's voice continued to ring in his ears, even after she had finished yelling at him. 

~~*~~ 

The _happy_ Goten frolicked _happily_ down the _happy_ pale yellow corridor to his _happy_ brother's _happy _room. Wasn't that just the _happiest_ sentence you ever heard? Anywho, he poked his chibi-fied Goku head through his brother's oak door and peered into Gohan's room. 

"Hey Big Brother!" Goten chirped, "You better hurry before I eat all the breakfast myself!" 

He paused a moment, as if thinking carefully over his next statement before adding, "And leave you with no breakfast." 

Gohan glanced at his father's "Mini-Me." 

Goten had one of those smirks that he obviously learned from Trunks, who of course acquired from the infamous Saiyan Prince, whom we all know and love… or else. (Vegeta: *glare*) 

Except Goten's smirk was… elated unlike Trunks's or the Saiyan Prince. I guess that just proves you can't turn Goten evil. 

_Maybe he's spending a little too much time with Trunks. _

_It _could_ be a bad influence on him._ Gohan silently pondered the thought as he made his bed. *shudder* _Wonderful, now I'm acting like mom! _

"Alright Big Brother!" Goten said mischievously as he left his brother's doorway and turned around and then added, "Say g'bye to all your breakfast!" 

Before Gohan had even a slightest chance to say, "You better stay away from my food or prepare for a _tickle attack_!" Goten was already halfway down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. 

Gohan finished his bed making and turned his attention to the stair descending, so he could get to the food eating, as well as the Goten hunting. Then he should probably be school going so he could be done with his revenge getting because of his little brother's attempted breakfast stealing. 

_But _Goten already had already stuffed the last of the forty-seven freshly made waffles covered in strawberry syrup down his throat when his brother entered the kitchen. 

Chi Chi held the frying pan in her hand and was preparing for a strike. Then, Goten unleashed his ultimate attack: The Sad Puppy Eyes™. Chi Chi, not being able to withstand the cuteness of Goten, lowered her stance and eyed Gohan wearily. "I tried. You can't say I didn't warn you."

Gohan sighed as he took his lunch from the kitchen counter and slid the side-bag around his neck. He heard hushed snickering as he was walking out the door. 

Gohan turned around and glared at Goten maliciously. 

"What are you hiding?" Gohan asked curiously forgetting about his previous grudge against his younger brother. Gohan looked at Chi Chi, searching her eyes seeing if they held any clues. 

His mother just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the dishes. 

Gohan looked back at Goten. He was wearing the same mysterious smile. You just couldn't stay mad at him forever, no matter how hard you tried. 

Suddenly, Goten jumped out of his seat and scurried over to Gohan, obviously hiding something behind his back. 

Gohan just gave Goten a look, and Goten slyly pulled out a single waffle from behind his back. 

"Here's your breakfast. You can eat it while you fly!" Goten said as he offered Gohan the last of the forty-seven waffles. A soft smile grew on Gohan's face. 

"Sorry, Gohan. I couldn't help it. My tummy got the best of me," he said sheepishly rubbing his hand around his stomach. 

"It's alright, squirt," Gohan said as he bent down to look Goten in the eye, "at least I'll have _some_ breakfast." 

He ruffled the chibi's wild hair, took the waffle, and headed for school. He then felt a tug of his pants. 

He looked down to see Goten armed with those sad puppy dog eyes, which _no one_ can refuse. 

"Can I fly to school with you, Gohan? I wanna see!" Goten pleaded, "I wanna see your school! I wanna see why you come home all red 'n' stuff everyday! I wanna see why mom always says 'grandchildren' when you come home! IwannaseeIwannaseeIwannasee!!!" 

Gohan looked to Chi Chi for help. She deviously pulled out the Mighty Frying Pan of Doom™ and casually set it on the stove. This should be a warning to you kids. When your mother pulls out a frying pan out of nowhere (unless it was somehow able to fit down her pants), run. 

Unfortunately for Chi Chi, Goten decided to aim his sad puppy dog eyes at his mother once again. _Twice in a row_! She had better have a solid defense if he trys to do that again today. 

Gohan, seeing how his mom is not going to help out of his predicament, turned his eyes back to Goten. 

He sighed. He thought about how Goten's sad puppy dog eyes would have worked on his father. He could see it now... Mom would be out shopping with Bulma and Goten would be hungry, like any Saiyan would at noon on a Saturday. 

Goten would ask Goku for food, Goku would say he's not too sure that it was a good idea, Goten would give him the puppy dog eyes, and Goku would give in and try to cook something.  And he'll probably do something like light the stove with an energy blast causing the house to become engulfed in flames. 

His mom would come back home only to whack Goku many times with her trusty frying pan and a while later Gohan would come home to a burning inferno. His mother would probably take out the rest of her frustration on him since he wasn't doing anything. All hell would break loose once the house had been restored. 

Now that he thought about it, all hell _will_ break loose if he didn't get to school on time. 

Gohan looked at his watch and sighed. _There's no way he's backing down,_ Gohan thought, _and I'm going to be late!_ Goten wishfully gazed up at his brother. Gohan sighed again and nodded his head in conformity. 

"But only halfway," Gohan said firmly, "when we reach Satan City, you're to turn back and go home. I don't even _want_ to know what's gonna be in tomorrow's papers if someone sees you flying next to Saiyaman." 

**~*~**

Kay: What did ya think? Hmmmmmm.... was it good? Well please R&R!! I would be so happy if you would!! 

Bebeblu009:Wow, this chapter alone took us* let's see, carry the four, minus two* close to one year. Please review and tell us how we did. Promise the next chapter will be out _very soon!_

Next chappie will be coming out soon!!! Wait till Gohan goes to school! I'm sure that'll be interesting to say the least! ^-^;


End file.
